super_death_battle_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Freddy Fazbear VS Pennywise
Description Both of these monsters are every kid's worst nightmare. Will Freddy get his throne back and become king of horrors once again or will Pennywise The Dancing Clown easily turn Freddy in scrap metal? Intro Wiz: The robot vs clown, the ones who can scared us all... Boomstick: Uh oh. Wiz: And they are going to fight to the death, we'll see who's scarier enough to win. '''Freddy Fazbear,'''the animatronic of Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria. Boomstick: And '''Pennywise,''' the dancing clown who scared kids. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armour, and skills to find out who would win a... '''Death Battle.''' Freddy Wiz: Freddy Fazbear is the Mascot of the Fazbear Pizza food chain, and the game franchise in general. He seems to be haunted by the spirit of a ghost child, but that's not 100% confirmed. Boomstick: Freddy, dispite looking as out of place as an ingrown Toenail, is a suprisingly stealthy guy. He somehow knows how to blend into shadows and seemingly has teleportation, though it might just be him moving really freaking fast. Wiz: He's also shockingly strong. In the offical novalization, Freddy is able to throw Arcade Machines around like toys. He also was able to break a steel door ment to keep him out. And he's also able to stuff a human into an suit full of crossbeams and wires. Boomstick: He gets even more stuff in FNAF World. This includes 6 new moves: Mic Toss, where he chucks a Mic at someone, Pizza Wheel, where he summons a wave of Pizza at the enemie, Birthday, which boosts his stats, and Bite, where he...well, chomps down. Wiz: And...that's pretty much it for Freddy. The thing is, he doesn't have many feats. However, he does have a criminal ID scan that lets him Identify criminals, was able to do the strengh feats mentioned above, and....that's really all he has at the moment. Boomstick: He still has weaknesses, though. For one thing, he's quite rusty. Litrially. This means he's not exactly durable, as the Purple Guy was able to dismantle him easly. Plus, Mic Toss does jack shit. Wiz: Still, I would not wanna meat this bear. Boomstick: I'm with you. Freddy Jumpscares Pennywise Wiz: IT crashed-landed on Earth and burrowed under the land that would become Derry, Maine. Boomstick: As if the creature expected the event to occur, Derry was settled in 1700s. I mean wow, 1700s? That would been a long time! Wiz: Yes. IT wake up every 27-30 years and assuming the form of Pennywise the Dancing Clown, IT would spend a year feeding on the fear and flesh of the town residents with children being his preferred prey. Boomstick: However, IT soon finds itself on the receiving end when a group of children teamed up and made a pact to kill the creature. Also poor Georgie got his arm ripped off by Pennywise, that was brutally and sad! Georgie only need his boat. Wiz: It's pretty ironic that Pennywise lost to the Loser Clubs twice. Boomstick: Yeah exactly, I thought Pennywise was pretty strong! Wiz: He can be extremely arrogant. Boomstick: He killed numerous people for over centuries, literally getting away with murder! Wiz: He arrived on earth in such a cataclysmic meteor impact, it nearly destroyed the planet. He also created a hurricane that almost wrecked all of Derry. Boomstick: He can regenerate from a shot in the head! Wiz: Pennywise's usual method of killing is by peering into the mind of his prey and assume the form of what they fear the most, preferring to sweetened the meat with absolute terror. As a result, though he feeds on adults and can haunt people in their dreams, Pennywise normally targets children as they are considered easier targets to frighten and kill. However, IT's nature as a psychically sensitive entity makes the creature victim when its prey can use their own imagination against IT or even starve the creature by making IT afraid. Boomstick: He has a powers and abilities: Trapping souls within the Deadlights, Shapeshifting, Photokinesis, Controlling Weather, Illusion Casting, Invisibility, Hemokinesis, Controlling Mind, Possession, Telekinesis, Teleportation, Can grant life to inanimate objects, Regeneration, Plant, Water and Electricity Manipulation. Wiz: Though immortal and able to regenerate from a shot in the head, It is bound by universal law to have the weaknesses of whatever form the creature assumes. Boomstick: I rather not to float! Pennywise: It was real enough for Georgie! Pre Battle Death Battle Results